The following is an outline of clinical and laboratory activities. Laboratory activities: 1. Phosphatidylinositol turnover in MCF-7 breast cancer cells in association with 17-beta estradiol or growth factor treatment. In this ongoing project, we have demonstrated that estradiol or TGF-alpha treatment of MCF-7 breast cancer cells is accompanied by elevated steady state levels of PI turnover, directly implicating TGF-alpha as an autocrine growth factor in these cells (TGF-beta in contrast, is growth inhibitory and abrogates estradiol-induced increases in MCF-7 growth as well as PI turnover). In addition, we have characterized a phospholipase-C activity which initiates PI turnover and is elevated in estradiol treated and TGF-alpha treated cells. 2. Phosphoinositidemetabolism in LNCAP prostate cancer cells in response to dihydrotestosterone treatment.